


Endurance

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominance, Escape Attempts, F/M, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: Post s07ep02 when Euron captures Yara and Theon jumps overboard."Euron’s axe pressed roughly into Yara’s neck, smearing blood of her fallen crew onto her pale skin... All she knew, is that Euron had her... She stared into her brother’s eyes, searching for recognition, reassurance – anything... As if his sister meant nothing, he leaped from the ship and into the black ocean below. Euron let out a maniacal laugh, turning to face Yara. With his right hand he gripped the left side of her face and leaned in, licking her cheek.'You’re mine.' He laughed"





	1. Abandoned

{}oo((X))ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ>

Euron’s axe pressed roughly into Yara’s neck, smearing blood of her fallen crew onto her pale skin. Her uncle was shouting at Theon, but it was all a jumble of sounds to her. The blow to the head she had received only moments ago was stifling her ability to process what was going on. All she knew, is that Euron had her.

She stared into her brother’s eyes, searching for recognition, reassurance – anything. What was returned to her was a blank stare. Euron was cackling in her ear and tightened the grip he had on his niece. This triggered something inside Theon. He took a step toward them. Euron gave a look of false bewilderment and dropped his mouth open, challenging Theon. Yara knew her uncle wanted her brother to attack, so that he could split her neck open in front of him as he helplessly looks on.

As Euron dug the axe in a little deeper, and blood dripped from Yara’s nose, Theon’s focus was elsewhere. His eyes darted around the deck, caught up by the Black Wind’s crew being slaughtered on the ground. Ears were being cut of and tongues removed. Yara could only watch on in horror as her brother quickly disappeared inside his own mind. Fragments of his past overcoming him. Euron grinned, waiting to see how Theon would react.

Then, as if his sister meant nothing, he leaped from the ship and into the black ocean below. Euron let out a maniacal laugh, turning to face Yara. With his right hand he gripped the left side of her face and leaned in, licking her cheek.   
“You’re mine.” He laughed, adjusting his grip on Yara so he held her arms behind her as his axe pressed into her throat.

He waltzed her across the deck, over the bodies of her dead crew. Her mouth was agape as she saw her first mate laying on the boards with his neck sliced open, blood still pumping out of the fatal wound. Her uncle pushed her toward the corvus, the sinister boarding device he had wedged into the side of the Black Wind. Its teeth sunk deep into the wood of her ship and Yara could even see the limbs of someone who had been crushed beneath it twitching. Euron gave her a rough push onto the corvus, letting go of her. She tumbled over onto the gangway, and for a moment tried to inch her way of the edge, into the water. However, Euron caught onto her trail of thought and kicked her as she sat on all fours, sending a shockwave through her spine causing her to groan in pain as she tried to stand. He took a fistful of her brown hair in his hand and pushed her onto The Silence. He shoved her into the arms of two of his men, who took hold of her tightly.   
“Fuck off! Let go!” Yara shouted as they twisted her arms behind her back and held them in place. To her right she could see Ellaria Sand and her daughter, Tyene being held by other Ironborn crewmen.

Euron stood on the higher section of the deck, a gloating grin on his face. He rubbed his hands together.   
“Set course for King’s Landing!” He ordered and the crowd cheered. “I have a precious gift for the Queen.” He stepped down and approached Yara. “And as for you, my traitorous niece. Well, you will get what you deserve.” Yara leaned forward and spat at him. The saliva dripped down his cheek before he wiped it off, laughing.

He was truly terrifying. With his blood soaked face and wicked filled eyes. He sensed her sudden fear and took hold of her chin.   
“Give your uncle a kiss.” He said quietly. Yara tried to pull away, but within seconds her blood stained lips were oppressed by his. He stepped back, satisfied.   
“Take them to the brig.” He said, “I want my niece in the cell closest to my cabin.” He gently patted the side of Yara’s face before she was finally dragged away from him.

Yara frantically looked around her, trying to gain her bearings on the ship. The prisoners were being taken below deck at the rear of the vessel, were there were caged cells awaiting them. Yara watched as Ellaria and Tyene were forced into the second cell and chained up. Then, she was dragged into the first cell and wrestled to the ground. The men pushed her up against the wall and held her arms above her head, slipping her wrists into manacles and tightening them. She grunted as she fought against them, trying her best to kick and tear. In effort to stop her struggling they chained her feet together and attached the links to a hook in the floor to stop her from pulling her legs toward her in order to stand up.   
“Fuckers!” She spat at the Ironborn as they locked the cell behind them.

She threw her head back against the wall behind her and let out a pained sigh, the physical effects of the battle were setting in. She peered into the cell beside her. Ellaria was chained to the bars on one side and her daughter on the other. Yara could hear Ellaria’s soft whimpers as she mourned the loss of two of her sand snakes. Tyene was staring out of the tiny porthole in her cell, seeking comfort in the gentle moonlight that made its way inside. No one said anything. All they could do was await whatever fate lay ahead and face it when the time came. Yara’s mind was wide awake but her body was betraying her. The multiple injuries she had sustained in the battle ached in her bones and muscle. She was going to need rest if she was to endure whatever Euron had planned for her.


	2. Possibilities

{}oo((X))ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ>

Yara jolted awake, her hands throbbing above her as she pulled on the shackles that restrained her, fighting to get out of her unconscious state. Tyene was staring at her from the next cell.   
“How long was I out?” Yara asked. As she spoke she could feel dried blood cracking on her face.   
“About four hours.” Tyene replied. Her mother was awake, but sat silently. The sun was just beginning to rise and was casting an orange glow onto Ellaria’s curled hair.  
“We’ve got to get off this ship.” Yara said, stretching to try and reach her hairpin with her fingers. Her hands were cuffed just too high for her fingertips to grasp the pin. No hope at picking the locks.  
“What will he do with us?” Tyene asked, frightened.

Every possible situation entered Yara’s mind. He could rape them all. Torture them. Diminish them – break them. Or her could kill them outright, one by one. _No._ Yara thought, _he’s taken the Dornish women for a greater purpose than his own._ _Cersei…_ Yara knew that Ellaria had poisoned the Queen’s daughter, and Euron is attempting to join forces with Cersei. Yara knew Euron planned to give the women over to her. Now it just depends on what shape they are in when he does.

“He’s going to give you over to Cersei.” Yara finally replied.   
“She’ll kill us – because of what mama has done.” Tyene said, her voice cracking.   
“I know” Yara frowned, “That’s why we must try and escape before we reach King’s Landing.”  
“What about you?” Tyene questioned, “What will he do with you?”

Footsteps filled the brig and three Ironborn men stood outside Yara’s cell. One began to unlock it and Yara grimaced, preparing to fight. As soon as they unshackled her she thrashed at the men, punching and scratching. She succeeded in knocking one to the ground before the other two tackled her face forward into the wall.   
“Ugghhh!” She grunted, “Get off me!” One of the men slipped a rope around her wrist and pulled it taught. The third man got himself up off the floor and they spun Yara around, her back pressed against the wall. The man she knocked down lunged forward in anger and locked his hand around her neck. He gave her a look of fury and screamed in her face. She looked inside his open mouth and saw he had no tongue. _One of Euron’s sick policies_ , she presumed. The men pulled Yara out of the cell, leaving Tyene and Ellaria to watch on as they dragged the Ironborn woman up the wooden stairs onto the main deck.

The sudden light hurt Yara’s eyes as she struggled to adjust. But it wasn’t long before she was pushed through another door. She knew what would be behind this one. Euron sat in a wooden chair by his dining table.   
“Come in.” He welcomed her, gesturing to the chair opposite him. Yara didn’t move. “Sit.” He ordered. The men escorting her roughly forced her into the chair, her arms looped over the stiff back of the seat. Euron nodded and dismissed his men. They were alone now.   
“You look disgusting.” He commented on her physical appearance, battle worn and bloodied.   
“It’s your doing.” Yara hissed, remembering the previous night.   
“I like it.” He replied, his voice so deep and warm it could melt steel.   
“What are you going to do with me?” Yara questioned. Euron smiled, showing his teeth. Yara looked away, uncomfortable.   
“Look at me, Yara!” He said. She snapped her head back, a blazing fire in her eyes.   
“If you’re going to kill me you might as well get on with it.” She spat, glaring.   
“Kill you?” Euron said smugly, “No… You’re my traitorous niece. You stole the Iron Fleet from me the very day I was named king of the Salt Throne. I can’t kill you, it’s too simple.”   
“You would have murdered us if we’d stayed.” Yara retorted.  
“Yes, maybe. But that is in the past.” Euron said. “What matters now, is that you are with me.” He rose and took the only step needed for him to be uncomfortably close to her. He slid his leg between her thighs, pushing them apart.   
“Stop that.” Yara protested, biting her already bleeding lip.  
“Oh, sweet little dolphin.” He hushed, cupping her bruised face between his calloused hands. “We’re just getting started.”


	3. Monster

{}oo((X))ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ>

Yara inhaled as Euorn ran his hands from her cheeks onto her neck, tightening his grip as he leaned in and took an unsettling whiff of her, his eyes closed. She let out a disgusted moan as he caressed her chest.   
“Euron…” Yara spoke up. He paused.   
“Yes, niece.” Euron seemed slightly amused.   
“You will be killed for this…” She let out.   
“What is that?” He chuckled, squeezing one of his hands around her throat.   
“If you rape me…” Yara choked, “I’ll kill you. If Daenerys and her dragons don’t burn you alive first.” Euron was pleasantly surprised by her resistance and flair.   
“You have no power when you are with me.” He said simply. “You’ll never kill me, little dolphin. I own you!” Yara quickly raised her leg and kicked him right in the crotch. He stumbled backwards for a moment, grunting in pain. Yara rose from the chair and charged at him, driving her shoulder into his chest. He was pushed backwards again, but he was ready this time. He reached around her smaller frame and grabbed her arms, lifting her feet of the ground. She screamed in pain as her shoulder joints took the whole weight of her body.   
“Stupid bitch!” Euron shouted, throwing her to the ground. She screamed again as her body hit the floor, aggravating her already sensitive wounds. He charged over to her as she did the best she could to scramble backwards with her hands bound. He reached her in seconds, grabbing hold of the front of her shirt. He grunted as her lifted her torso of the ground and dragged her over to the bed in the corner of the cabin.

He roughly shoved her on top of the furs and straddled her body.   
“Get off me!” She screamed, becoming frantic. She kicked her legs as he clasped one hand over her mouth and began untying her shirt with the other. She watched in terror as her pulled the ties and her breasts became exposed.   
“Mmmhhhfff!” She cried though his fingers as he moved to loosen her trousers.

Part of her knew this was likely to happen, but she was unable to prepare herself for the viciousness of it - how the physical closeness of her uncle made her skin crawl. His hands pulled her trousers down to her knees and she squirmed, tears swelling in her eyes.   
“Stop!” She managed to scream as he took his and away to untie his own trousers. He ignored her, leaning down and kissing her chest, making his way down to her legs. In other circumstances she would have enjoyed this experience, but this was something out of a nightmare.   
“Get off!” She bucked beneath him. He dug one hand into her shoulder as he placed himself at her entrance.   
“Euron! I am your blood!” Yara desperately screamed. “Don’t do this!”   
“Stop begging!” Euron replied, thrusting into her.

Her throat became raw from screaming and pleading. He refused to stop. Even when she managed to get her arms untied from beneath her he seemed unfazed and just grabbed her wrists and pressed them into the mattress beside her head. Yara’s vison was becoming clouded as shock began to set in. Her pleas became softer and quieter as it went on, eventually she had no knowledge of what was going on. It wasn’t until he pulled out and left her panting on the furs that she came back to reality. She quickly pulled up her trousers and laced up her shirt, returning what dignity she had left.

Euron refused to look at her from across the room, but her glare penetrated right through him and he could feel it. He gave a swift knock on his cabin door and within moments his men re-entered. Without looking back to her, Euron listened as his men took hold of his niece and dragged her back out of his cabin.

As soon as she was out of the room, Yara summoned all her strength and tried to break away from the guards. She got one arm free and swung it around and punched the man that was holding her in the sternum, winding him. She got free and sprinted toward the edge of the ship. Seconds before she would have been free, someone tackled her from the side and took her to the ground.   
“Ahh!” Yara screamed as more and more men surrounded her and grabbed her limbs. She continued to fight even when they picked her up of the ground and carried her back down to the brig.

The Dornish woman looked up in surprise as Yara was shoved into her cell. The cornered her and she fought off many of them, punching and scratching at their skin. She breathed heavily as she struggled to continue. Eventually they managed to take hold of her and force her into the shackles on the wall. As the guards locked the cage she stepped as far away from the wall as she could, pulling the manacles with her, desperately trying to rip the chains from the wood.

Defeated this time, she let out an exasperated sigh and leant back against the wall.   
“What happened to you?” Ellaria asked. Yara looked at the ceiling as she replied.   
“He’s even more of a monster than I thought.”


End file.
